From bad to worse
by Santiago'sGirl1985
Summary: Baird gets a nice long ride in a truck with Samantha Byrne. They didn't get along, why get stuck with her on a mission? Just the two of them well and a bot, they head out, but they don't plan for any trouble. There is an explosion sending their car toppling and soon they find themselves in trouble. Will somebody get to them in time? Possible need of tissues Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Baird sighed already hating his day. Locusts were once again showing their ugly grey faces. Stuck in a truck for several hours with Samantha Byrne was going to be pure hell. The dark haired woman was loud, annoying and hard headed. All this moment, he found himself really hating her.

Having no choice he climbed into the only seat available: the passenger's seat. Stupid woman always had to have it her way. He crossed his arm over his chest and stared out the window.

"Big baby."

He didn't reply, not wanting her to know that she got under his skin. He would not let her have that satisfaction.

"What's wrong Blondie? Cat got your tongue?"

Man, Baird really wanted to punch her so bad.

Sam hit the gas a little harder than needed and they were thrown back in their seats. Hearing him mutter something under his breath only caused her to laugh

They sped away from the base with a bot in the back. They would have to be careful because there were not too many working bots anymore. It was getting harder and harder to find parts to repair them.

Baird had this feeling that it was going to be a very long day and he would be returning with a headache.

TBC…

Sorry this is very short, but I promise that it will get better. It was a sudden idea while roll playing with a friend and watching the movie red asphalt ( the one you watch in drivers ed with all the accidents and blood and guts pretty awesome movie) I just wanted to get something up now and prepare you all with what I hope to be is a really good story. I promise I'll try getting the other story finished as well.

Please read and review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The scene around them was the same no matter where they went. Tall buildings that were once very beautiful now stood, windows blown out and anything that could be removed and reused was taken out since the very beginning. They sat there long abandoned.

Stranded camps were scattered throughout Sera, those who do not want to live under the government rules. They live out beyond the fences, taking their chance against Locust attacks.

It was Spring and the weather was beginning to warm up. With Summer just around the corner, the nights and early mornings were still chilly, but during the day, the weather was great.

Sam drove down the filthy streets with the windows down. Today the breeze felt really nice. The wind played with her short dark hair that framed her thin tan face.

Most of the ride had been silent as Sam drove down the empty freeway. Before the war, the same freeway would be extremely busy right now.

A few times Sam would glance over at Baird. He sat there with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

In the back, a bot sat ready for just about anything. There weren't too many working bots now-a-days. It was hard to find the parts and not too many people that are alive could fix it. Baird had become pretty much the main mechanic.

It was obvious that Baird didn't want to be there. Hard headed, loud, obnoxious, opinionated, and all around a very difficult person to deal with.

Sometimes Sam wished that she could just punch him in the face. He was always running his mouth and annoying people. How could Marcus continue to listen to his constant complaints?

The truck bounced down the bumpy road. After many years of war, there was nobody to repair the roads. The old truck had terrible suspension, which made the ride even more bumpy.

As far as you can see was just filthy abandoned buildings, streets filled with trash and abandoned cars and normally not a person in sight. Not a human at least.

It had been some time since they had seen any Locust. It was as if they were coming up with a new plan. The whole thing made him feel uneasy. He hated not knowing what was to come. Waiting for the next attack always seemed to put him on edge.

TBC

Sorry another short one. I've been having some issues, but I wanted to make sure that another chapter is posted.


End file.
